Kirby And The Dungeon's of popstar
by shadowmwape
Summary: copyright of all characters go to hasbro.inc oc credit to shadowmwape emersralda oc goes to spirit emerald author Kirby and bun with my oc goes through dungeons to find nightmares ultimate monster and defeat it.
1. Chapter 1

Kirby And The Dungeon's of pop star

It was a regular day in pop star village of cappy town. Kawasaki with his bad food, and the eldest people being buried. Kirby was just sleeping in the tree when he saw a weird glow that made him want to check it out.

4:00 a.m./Grass dungeon entrance

Kirby: poyo?

Kirby was looking at a door the size of the blue penguin jerk face idiot king With its flowers and roots. He saw bun with his backpack heading towards him.

Bun: Hey Kirby

Kirby: poyo!

Bun: so you saw that light too. I snuck out to check it out. So want to see what's inside.

Kirby: poyo!

Bun: sweet, lets go.

Bun went to the door and the moment he touched it, he and Kirby were sucked in by the hole that appeared when the door opened.

5:15 a.m./Grass dungeon f1

Bun and Kirby found themselves to be in a square room with one hallway. The designs of the rooms were grass that covered the floor and trees that surround them like walls.

Bun: what is this place

Kirby: poyo?

Kirby notices some snake heading towards them and gets ready to inhale.

Kirby: poyooooo!

Kirby inhales, but the enemy doesn't go towards him, but freezes. Bun is shocked.

Bun: what happened to your copy ability.

Kirby: poyo?

The enemy unfreezed and rushed towards them and they got enveloped in light.

Battle sequence initiate

The enemy appeared to be a green snake

Bun: oh no it is about to attack

The Green snake used bite. It does 2 damage to Kirby

Bun used help. It does nothing

Kirby used tornado kick. It does 3 damage.

The snake is defeated.

Bun: I'm sorry I wasn't such a good fighter. Hey, but we did get equipment.

?: then use it

out of nowhere, someone came up to us and said….

?: names Shadix the fox. Fight me.

He took the rock sword and wooden shield and took a stance, while me Kirby got ready.

Battle sequence initate

Shadix and Kirby collided with their attacks while bun tried to take aim.

Bun used aim. Target locked

Kirby used fire breath. It did 6 damage.

Shadix used slash on kirby. It did 4 damage.

Bun used throw. It did 4 damage.

Shadix is defeated.

Battle sequence end

Shadix: I am sorry. I wanted to test you because I didn't know if you were part of nightmare. Nightmare created these dungeons to destroy star warriors. He said to always cheat when you are in the dungeons and…

Bun: it's okay!

Kirby: poyo!

Shadix: what? You forgive me.

Bun: nightmare is my enemy to, and also Kirby hates him

Shadix: oh!

Bun: how do you know him?

Shadix: he brainwashed me into exploding my home planet mobius and killing my love Esmeralda.

Bun: oh, I'm sorry.

Shadix: come on. Lets go to the next floor.

They all walked towards the corridor with glee and ran into some enemies. The wood got damaged and bun had to resort to the rusty rod they found and Kirby a hammer. Shadix upgraded the rocky sword to the steel sword. Kirby and bun decided what slates their going to use, while Shadix equipped the aero slate. They reached the exit after that.

Bun: there's the exit.

Shadix: lets go.

Kirby: poyo!

They went to the next floor

5:55 a.m./Boss floor

they got to the bottom floor which was a circular room hovering above water with grass as the ground and encountered a huge fish with large wings and eyes.

Boss battle initiate.

Boss name: Levias

A/n what's up people. This is the first chapter. Please review!

Here is there current stats

Bun lv. 2

Hp:12

Equip:

Rusty rod

Slates:

fire

Kirby lv. 2

Hp:13

Equips:

hammer

Slates:

Cut

Shadix

Hp:15

Equip:

Steel sword

Slates:

aero


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby and the dungeons of pop star ch.2

Shadix: get ready! I remember this fish. Levias is a fish from prehistoric times. His thunder quake attack can make you go silent. I know why Zelda picked that name.

Bun: lets go. Execute battle phase

Bun used fire. It did 3 damage

Kirby used hammer whack. It did 4 damage

Shadix used downward slash. It did 2 damage

Levias used thunder quake on Shadix. Shadix lost 4 hp (15-11)

Bun used fire. It did 3 damage

Kirby used cut magic. It did 7 damage

Levias entered crisis mode (mode that means boss has 10 hp left and boss gets move upgrade)

Shadix used aero magic. It did 8 damage

Levias used thunder quake crisis version on Shadix. Shadix lost 8 hp (11-3)

Shadix can use his limit break

Bun guards

Kirby guards

Shadix uses braver

Shadix: Braver!

Levias lost 20 hp.

Levias: you saved me!

Levias was defeated.

Boss battle end

Shadix: Levias was under nightmares control

Kirby: poyo.

Bun: nightmare we will defeat you.

A piece of paper fell from the sky and Shadix picked it up.

Shadix: it is a piece of the map to the star sword.

Bun: star sword.

Shadix: it is a sword infused with a thousand stars in its blade and some of the galactic blade energy in its hilt.

Bun: imagine…. ah. Why are we floating?

Shadix: we completed the dungeon and just need to head to the entrance.

They warped out of there.

4:00 a.m./grass dungeon entrance

Bun: ugh…

Kirby: zzzzzz!

Bun: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bun was in the cappy hospital. He was startled by Kirby's snoring. He looked around until he saw his rod on his….

? : star pod

Meta-knight was standing next to him

Bun: star pod?

It was written on the top

Bun: what is it?

Meta-Knight: it is a tool used when exploring dungeons and can be accessed by its chosen one. Now go to sleep.

Bun: where are….

Bun looked out the window and saw the halberd parked right there. He knew he would have to go into that.

a/n and that was the interlude to the first dungeon.

Levias is Zelda copyright

Braver is square enix copyright

They all leveled up to three and hp goes up by 5

Levias dropped a thunder slate and bun equipped it.

The next dungeon will be on the fiery,, unstable mobius.

Ch. 3 mobian memories


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-Mobian dungeon

Bun and Shadix were planning for there next dungeon crawling on the halberd. This sleek ship was bun's favorite place to be because of all the cannon's and jets. Shadix went to his room and laid in bed flashing back to what happened 6 hrs ago…

_Flashback_

_Meta-knight: your lucky I found you. Everyone is looking for you, but I swooped in and saved your behind._

_Shadix: I thought we were going to defeat nightmare when we sacrificed Levias. Where's bun?_

_Meta-knight: he is sleeping on the halberd with Kirby preparing for the two other dungeons._

_Shadix: oh, well…._

_Meta-knight: your heading towards mobius where the boss is the fire queen and her identity is your love…_

_Shadix left the room with his equipment and went to the halberd._

_Meta-knight: good luck, Shadix! Let your mother's words guide you._

_End of flashback._

Shadix: I will save you Esmeralda from the clutches of the vile nightmare and find you a new body.

Mobius Underworld entrance/10:00 a.m.

Shadix looks at the fiery vortex entrance while staring at the heart shield, the ultimate shield used for defense, that meta-knight snuck into his sack. Shadix turned to bun and Kirby and said….

Shadix: you ready

Bun: lets just defeat this dungeon and get the fire core.

Shadix: the what?

Bun: fire core is the enchantment for weapons.

Kirby: poyo!

Shadix: Kirby's right. Lets go.

Shadix, bun, and Kirby jumped into the vortex and warped onto the first floor which was covered with hardened lava floors and rocky walls.

Couple floors later…

Shadix was panting from the fire troll and fire zombie they were facing, because bun upgraded to the aqua rod and was using water, while Kirby was using the healing slate to heal me. The fire troll used flame breath, but hshield guarded against it. I used braver to finish him off while bun defeated that fire zombie. We got the undead hammer, troll arm, and the high mage robes. Bun and Kirby equipped them on and marched with me to the final warp.

50th floor/12:00 a.m.

Boss battle initiate

Boss name: Steamed Esmeralda

-Rpg turn phase system required-

Bun used charge. Zap cannon is about ready

Kirby used cutting wave. It did 20 damage

Shadix used aero slash. It did 30 damage x3 equals 60

Steamed Esmeralda unleashed flame meteor on everyone. Kirby is down. Shadix has 1 hp. Bun is protected by hshield.

Bun fired zaps cannon. It did 100 damage.

Sesmeralda is defeated

Boss battle end

Esmeralda: Shadix you came

Shadix: yeah! Meet bun and Kirby. They help…

Esmeralda kissed his cheek that reminded him of skies of arcadia.

Esmeralda: shut up and go defeat nightmare

With that they got flame core and the steel sword became the phoenix sword. They warped with Esmeralda to the ship to go to the next and last dungeon to face nightmare.

Shadix: to the one floor of pain

A/N I want you to review about my new style.

Shadix Lv. 30

Hp: 200

Bun Lv. 31

Hp: 400

Kirby Lv. 33

Hp: 190


End file.
